Ya te olvidé
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: Ese cliché no servía para ellos


**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Resumen:** Ese cliché no servía para ellos

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

**Notas**:Es como una vuelta momentanea al fandom. Para Kis Belu-saku, y shizuka Kiyama

**Advertencias:** que lo haya hecho yo.

* * *

**Ya te olvidé.**

Shindou escuchó las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana. Una, dos, tres. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, como tratando que el olor de tierra húmeda entrara a su cuerpo, aunque eso fuera imposible dentro de la escuela.

El metrónomo que había quedado relegado a segundo plano sobre el piano lo devolvió a la realidad. Con su uno, dos, tres.

—Son tonterías.

Dijo en voz alta, aunque fuera la única persona presente en el salón de música del bachillerato. Sus dedos habían dejado de moverse sobre las teclas de marfil hace mucho, ahora sólo quedaba el silencio.

Silencio y sus cavilaciones.

—Son tonterías—volvió a repetir, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a guardar todo, como siempre hacía. Sólo acompañado por el sonido de la lluvia fusionado con el del metrónomo, que siempre dejaba para el final.

Revisó su celular antes de dejar la sala, tenía como única alerta un mensaje de Kirino, que con su siempre perfecta ortografía le preguntaba si quería que pasase por su casa más tarde.

Shindou bufó, algo que había estado haciendo mucho últimamente, y escribió una escueta respuesta afirmativa. En realidad, quería pasar un tiempo solo, pero Kirino era su mejor amigo y Shindou conocía de primera mano la tozudez del defensa, no descansaría hasta que Shindou accediera.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo los niveles que lo separaban del primer piso y hasta la puerta principal, buscó su paraguas junto a su taquilla cerca de la puerta, y la abrió antes de aventurarse al exterior.

Y no, por supuesto que no extrañaba que alguien caminara a su lado.

* * *

— ¡Mantén la mente en el juego, Ibuki!—Fue lo último que escuchó Ibuki antes de que un balón se estampara en su costado, hizo un sonido ahogado de dolor y cayó dejando todo su peso en una rodilla. Los bufidos exasperados de sus compañeros no pasaron desapercibidos por él.

—Santo Dios—el capitán se había acercado y lo miraba especulativamente con las manos en asas—A la enfermería, ahora.

Ibuki bajó la mirada y apretó los labios, tentado a responder, pero no lo hizo.

Sabía que un golpe como ese no era motivo de preocupaciones, sólo un momento para recobrar el aire y listo. Pero el capitán, al parecer, lo quería fuera de la cancha. Maldijo en voz baja.

—Esa boca—La voz irónica de otro de sus compañeros llegó a sus oídos cuando terminaba de levantarse—Sabes que al entrenador no le gustan las maldiciones, Ibuki-kun.

Se obligó a dejar la cancha lo más rápido que pudo, cierto, al entrenador no le gustaban las maldiciones y menos los golpes entre compañeros. Una lástima que Ibuki sólo quisiera hacer esas dos cosas en ese momento.

— ¿Y a ese qué diablos le pasa?

La voz de Mizuno Chiba, el muchacho que acababa de ser transferido, llegó a sus oídos como un murmullo.

—Nada—el capitán habló, aunque Ibuki apenas sostuvo el hijo de la conversación mientras se alejaba—Creo que peleó con la novia.

Ibuki detuvo su paso un segundo, cuando llegaba a la salida del gimnasio. _Novia no_ Pensó, y ante una nueva ola de ira golpeó la pared. Maldición, se dijo mientras sentía sus nudillos arder, ahora quizá si necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

* * *

—Kirino—Shindou abrió la puerta ligeramente, la sonrisa tranquila de Ranmaru siempre lograba que él sonriera, pero esta vez la situación era un poco diferente.

—Traje una película—Dijo él, mientras entraba sin necesidad de una invitación verbal, cerró su paraguas y dejó los zapatos en la entrada—Y bocadillos—dijo mientras agitaba una bolsa del combini donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial.

Shindou rodó los ojos y rio un poco, a su madre no le gustaba esa costumbre que habían tomado hacía unos años de comer cosas traídas de tiendas como esas, decía que no era sano. Pero saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

—Mientras mi madre no se entere, bienvenidos sean.

Kirino le regaló una sonrisa enigmática y se dirigieron a la habitación. Puede que ya no estudiaran en la misma escuela, después de todo apenas empezado el bachillerato Shindou había tomado otro rumbo a una escuela que tuviera un mejor programa de arte, mientras Kirino había dejado de lado el fútbol y ahora tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que equilibraba con las clases de una escuela local cercana al antiguo instituto Raimon.

—No me malinterpretes—Dijo entonces Ranmaru, con su tono jocoso—Adoro a tu madre, pero a veces creo que exagera.

—Ella es así—Es decir, dieciocho años era suficiente para que él conociera lo multifacético de su progenitora—Siempre le han gustado las cosas tradicionales, aunque tiene sus momentos…—como que le encantara el cabello un poco largo de su hijo, aunque su padre hubiera preferido que lo llevara un poco más corto "_no entiendo la moda de los chicos de ahora, no"_ siempre diría—Y aunque no lo diga, sufrió cuando te cortaste el cabello.

Apuntó con una ceja alzada y una mueca de gracia.

Kirino revoleó los ojos, al tiempo que Shindou abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Creía que era tiempo de un cambio de _look_

Y vaya que había sido un cambio, Tenma y Shinzuke habían hecho un revuelo increíble la primera vez que lo habían visto con el cabello corto y más alto, casi tanto como tsurugi, con el uniforme del equipo holgado y la mirada tan clara como siempre al inicio de noveno grado.

—Y vaya qué cambio.

Kirino soltó una risa ahogada y se acomodó en el piso de la habitación, justo al pie de la cama. Shindou lo imitó, otra cosa que sólo se permitía cuando Kirino lo visitaba era actuar de manera tan poco formal.

—A veces son necesarios—dijo entonces Kirino, y Shindou pensó por un segundo que sabía a donde derivaría esa conversación, así que tomó el dvd de las manos de su amigo y se apresuró a ponerlo en el reproductor—Y no son muy fáciles de hacer, Shindou.

—Oh, eso lo sé—dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado nuevamente y tomaba el control remoto, iniciando la película. Dejó de lado el aparato y se apresuró a abrir la bolsa que Kirino había traído sacando un par de botanas que su madre prohibiría sin lugar a duda.

—Y supongo que también sabes que tomar la decisión _fácil_ para evitarlos no es lo más sensato, ¿verdad?

—Claro, claro—dijo sin realmente sentirlo o pensarlo, abrió la bolsa y se llevó un puñado de papas a la boca, la película era una comedia romántica o algo así, se notaba que Kirino no se había esforzado. Puso los ojos en blanco, él odiaba esas películas.

—Pues no lo parece—A pesar de tener la mirada falsamente fija en la pantalla por el sonido de la ropa al raspar, Shindou supuso que Kirino se había cruzado de brazos.

Shindou suspiró, la primera broma parecía haber sido contada por que el fondo musical de la película había cambiado de repente.

—Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar—dejó de lado la bolsa abierta de comida, el enojo comenzaba a bullir y eso le había quitado el poco apetito que le quedaba—Y no, no es lo que piensas.

Kirino abrió la boca, pero Shindou no lo dejó continuar.

—Estoy bien, ¿sí?—imitó su posición—Ya lo superé.

Kirino frunció el ceño y prefirió callar, nadie supera una relación… o lo que sea que fuere lo que esos dos tenían, tan rápido.

—Oh claro—Dijo, aunque por su tono era claro que mentía. Volvió su mirada al televisor por primera vez, la protagonista acababa de decir algo que no terminó de escuchar vestida como conejita playboy y dejaba al galán de turno con la boca abierta… ¿qué diablos había traído?...

—Es en serio.

Shindou tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Te creo—Dijo Kirino, evitando rodar los ojos con todo su autocontrol.

Shindou asintió y miró la pantalla también, ahora había escenas pasadas sólo con fondo musical, donde la protagonista iba de compras y estudiaba con unos lentes que claramente eran más por moda que por necesidad.

—De verdad.

Kirino chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo.

Pero Shindou no lo escuchó.

—Completamente superado.

Porque claro, él ya había superado a Ibuki hace tiempo.

* * *

—Munemasa, cariño—su madre habló, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa en la cocina— ¿hay algo que te moleste?

Ibuki sabía que era una pregunta retórica, su madre ya _sabía._ Era su manera de pedirle, por las buenas, que le dijera de una vez porqué rayos estaba tan cortante con todo el mundo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Cosas del equipo, mamá—No pensaba mencionar al engreído-soy-superior-a-ti de su ex capitán, claro que no. Su madre le había conocido tiempo atrás, y parecía encantada con el castaño. No pensaba darle motivo alguno para que el nombre de ese insufrible entrara a colación.

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó con ese tono que le decía que no creía en una sola de sus palabras.

Ibuki simplemente asintió y tomó de su vaso de té más rápido de lo normal.

—Gracias por la comida—dijo mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar antes de que su madre siguiera con el interrogatorio.

En la cocina vacía la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un bufido de exasperación. Las peleas de su hijo con Shindou-kun no eran cosa nueva, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a los desplantes a los que se sometían ambos, pero este en particular duraba mucho.

Mientras que Ibuki, ya metido en el ofuro lleno de agua caliente, se decía mil veces que su enojo no era a causa de ese tonto con pelo de niña. No, claro que no, estaba enojado porque la gente creía que estaba enojado por causa del que no iba a volver a ser nombrado en su casa, claro. Eso debía ser.

* * *

Shindou caminaba por las calles, era domingo así que podía permitirse esos placeres vanos como caminar sin rumbo alguno simplemente perdiendo el tiempo.

El invierno ya llegaba a la ciudad Inazuma y los pequeños copos de nieve se aglutinaban uno sobre otro creando capas de hielo y escarcha que a veces hacían de las aceras resbaladizas.

Shindou chasqueó la lengua cuando casi resbaló por esa causa, sin embargo el incidente lo hizo detenerse y observar una vitrina que estaba a su derecha. Era una tienda de electrodomésticos y los televisores de la vitrina estaban sintonizados en un partido de la NBA. Shindou observó a los gigantescos americanos lanzarse el balón de un lado a otro mientras corrían como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Quiso reír un poco, pues siempre le había parecido que el baloncesto se veía un poco raro por la manera de jugarlo. Instintivamente buscó una mano a su lado, para presionarla como siempre lo hacía y señalar hacia adelante para soltar algún comentario agudo sobre el juego ese, pero solo encontró vacío.

Y no pensaba admitir, que pronto el vacío invadió un poco su interior.

* * *

Reiji Shin era el capitán del equipo, había sido elegido porque el entrenador siempre confió en su buen tino para tomar decisiones rápidamente y en su facilidad para leer a todos los que conformaban el equipo.

Estaba en último año de bachillerato y tenía notas plausiblemente buenas, además de que evitaba los problemas y siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo o aliento para cualquiera. Además, él mismo siempre se vio como alguien con una paciencia gigante –que tenía que tenerla, porque no podía permitirse agredir a nadie en algún momento de caldeo excesivo de emociones.

Pero aquello, lo comenzaba a superar.

—Ya—dijo cansinamente, mientras aplaudía un par de veces—Quince minutos de descanso.

Escuchó un par de suspiros aliviados y las conversaciones entre compañeros que comenzaron a surgir, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados escrutando a quien antes hubiera sido uno de sus mejores jugadores.

Claro que ahora, sólo parecía un principiante que no tenía lugar allí.

—Es demasiado—Mizuno habló a su lado, no estaba seguro de cuándo el muchacho nuevo había aparecido, pero le debía dar puntos pues era el único que parecía tener el temple para enfrentar a Ibuki como estaba en esos momentos, además de él mismo—Yo creo que ese tiempo jugando fútbol le atrofió el cerebro.

Reiji rio, porque el tiempo de Ibuki en el Earth eleven había sido hacía mucho y dudaba que algo de ese deporte le quedara en la mente… bueno, esperaba que no. O quizá en un lapsus en lugar de tomar el balón con la mano, lo patearía. Nah, nadie es tan tonto. ¿Verdad? Esa idea era casi tan ridícula como driblear con un balón de fútbol. La materia gris de Ibuki daba más que eso.

—Sea lo que sea—Porque no creía esos cuentos de la novia, después de todo ya conocía por buen tiempo a su compañero y nunca le había conocido una—Espero que se le pase pronto—Quizá problemas en casa… ¿debería hablar con el entrenador o el asesor del curso de Ibuki?

Mizuno le dirigió una mirada aburrida. Si seguía así no pasarían ni de las locales… ¡Él había cambiado de escuela sólo por el equipo de baloncesto! Por amor a la diosa de la victoria, más le valía a Ibuki centrarse.

* * *

Ibuki respiraba profundamente, una y dos. Sintió el frío de la taquilla mientras la cerraba y dirigía sus pasos hacia afuera de la escuela, nuevamente había salido antes del entrenamiento por las _sutiles_ sugerencias del capitán.

Chasqueó la lengua y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, no había cambiado su estilo desde que fuera un niño. Se reprimió mentalmente el pensar que el tacto de sus dedos al pasar por entre las hebras blancas le supiera tan diferente al de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no, no se refería a ese mago malvado con cara de serpiente de aquella tan famosa franquicia.

—Estás afuera antes de que el horario de prácticas termine—Ibuki caminaba arrastrando los pies por la avenida colindante a la escuela cuando escuchó esa voz tan conocida._ Oh diablos, no_—Además del rictus de molestia, hombros tensos y bolsas bajo los ojos. Claramente estresado.

Ibuki detuvo su andar, volteó ligeramente y miró con los ojos en blanco a su antiguo compañero, que para su mayor mala suerte no estaba solo.

—Kazuto-kun—chistó Manabe— ¿Dónde quedan tus modales?

Minaho bajó por un momento su mano derecha, al parecer nunca perdía esa pose que lo hacía lucir tan detectivesco, para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh cierto, la costumbre. Buenas tarde Ibuki-kun.

Manabe abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cerró al instante, negó un par de veces y lo saludó también.

—Ah sí—Trató de que su tono no dejara traslucir lo cansado y molesto. _Cansado, principalmente._ Que se sentía en ese momento—Ya era un tiempo, muchachos.

Ciertamente, a veces todos los que fueran miembros del Earth Eleven se reunían. _Por la nostalgia y la amistad ¡El amor al fútbol!_ Era lo que ponía de excusa Tenma, y aunque en los últimos años sus vidas –las de todos- habían cambiado y las responsabilidades crecían, nadie era capaz de negarse a una petición directa de alguien como Tenma… ni siquiera Hayato.

Por eso mismo, que justamente esos dos estuvieran allí, no le sabía para nada a coincidencia.

— ¿Y qué los trae por aquí ahora?— Aunque él ya conocía la respuesta, había recibido una extraña llamada de Tenma horas antes a su celular, pero él no había respondido. No tenía la capacidad mental para aguantar a su ex capitán.

—Oh vamos—Manabe se adelantó— Sólo queríamos hablar con un antiguo compañero, pasar tiempo de calidad.

Ibuki suspiró, tenía casi una hora perdida de entrenamiento que no realizaría. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de huir de ellos.

* * *

—Sólo digo que no es la primera vez que les pasa—Ibuki comenzaba a arrepentirse de la idea de aceptar pasar tiempo con ese dúo, Manabe había sugerido entrar a una cafetería, pero tan pronto se habían sentado el muchacho había comenzado a explicar su antigua relación de manera por demás extraña… sólo faltaba que aparecieran diagramas de ben o cuadros de porcentajes de un momento a otro—De acuerdo a mis datos—y _oh por dios, ¿trajo una libreta?_—Había un 60% de probabilidad de que ocurriera, como siempre—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, como si supiera que estaba en lo cierto—y un 100% de probabilidad de que se reconciliaran, como siempre _también._

—bien…

Pero no lo dejó continuar. Minaho sólo los veía divertido mientras sorbía su taza de café y analizaba la situación.

—Así que dime, qué te hizo creer que podías desafiar a las probabilidades y no volver con Shindou-san.

—Oh, Manabe. Tú y tus probabilidades—Minaho sonrió. Como si supiera que esa iba a ser la línea -y probablemente sí lo sabía- que iba a soltar su novio o algo, no entendía bien lo que esos dos tenían.

Debió verlo venir.

El muchacho parecía más preocupado –y ofendido- porque Ibuki no siguiera lo que según él era obvio estaba estipulado por las normas de alguna ley empírica o algo así. Demonios con esos chicos.

—Tú mismo lo acabas de decir.

Y sí, siempre era lo mismo. Shindou, porque había vuelto a ser Shindou, nunca más le llamaría por el nombre de pila, y él eran una constante bomba de tiempo. En algún momento, siempre, nacían las discusiones.

Por cosas sin sentido casi siempre. Aunque bueno, de eso sólo se podía dar cuenta Ibuki mucho después, era como si cuando el pianista estaba a su lado todo de pronto se volviera una eterna batalla para demostrarle su valía. _Como en los años mozos, _se recordó con pesar, ser portero era divertido, pero nada se comparaba con el baloncesto.

Y esa clase de vida era algo que Ibuki comenzaba a considerar que no quería.

Shindou parecía disfrutar señalando sus errores, y claro que Ibuki no se contenía cuando era momento de responder. Maldición, a veces parecían niños de escuela.

—No lo entiendo—Manabe se cruzó de brazos, ni siquiera había tocado la taza de café que había pedido—Todos los datos apuntaban a una buena relación. Los números y datos no mienten, Ibuki-kun.

Ibuki quizo decir algo, que ciertamente no se quejaba de que no hubieran momentos _buenos. _Después de todo recordaba aún el toque suave de las manos de Shindou –quien en ese momento era Takuto- en su cabello, cuando el fingía dormir después de un largo entrenamiento y se estiraba lo largo que era en los jardines traseros de su escuela. Porque no, a Takuto no le gustaba quedarse sentado en el gimnasio viendo a un montón de desconocidos correr de un lado a otro, pero le gustaba sentir el cuerpo relajado de Ibuki luego de un entrenamiento.

O en las ocasiones que se reunían en la gigantesca casa del músico e Ibuki fingía no gustar de las armoniosas melodías que tocaba, para que él perdiera los estribos sólo un poquito, y le dejara sentarse a su lado en el banquillo del piano para que en palabras del mismo Shindou_ deleitara su simplón oído con algo de música de verdad, _refiriéndose a las bandas populares que a sus amigos les gustaba oír. En esos momentos Ibuki agachaba un poco su cabeza y la dejaba descansar contra el hombro de su novio, el aroma fresco lo embargaba y las notas límpidas lo transportaban a un escenario diferente. Una eterna primavera de mano de Shindou.

Ugh, mejor no pensaba en eso. No debía flaquear en su decisión…además, toda su última línea de pensamientos no eran para nada masculinos.

—Oh, creo que yo sí— Minaho habló, le dedicó una mirada como si hubiera podido adivinar sus pensamientos y sonrió sabihondo—Ibuki muestra los claros signos de alguien que ha tenido una revelación, aunque tiene problemas para aceptarla.

¿Problemas? ¡Pero si estaba haciendo todo para cumplir su objetivo de mantenerse lejos de Shindou, por su sanidad mental! Él no tenía problemas, Minaho tenía problemas, él y su peinado ridículo imposiblemente naranja.

… bien, qué bueno que nadie pudo escuchar eso.

—Explicate.

Manabe elevó una ceja, pero Ibuki se sentía superado, antes de que Minaho hablara lo interrumpió.

—Yo sé que hubo entre yo y ese estirado no tiene futuro, no tengo problemas aceptando ninguna realidad.

Y dejando más dinero que el que debía sobre la mesa, salió del lugar.

Manabe le dedicó una mirada incrédula a Minaho.

—Oh—se apresuró a aclarar el chico—Obviamente esa no era la revelación a la que yo me refería.

Manabe sonrió, Minaho también lo creía, así que sus adorados cálculos seguían tan infalibles como siempre. Ibuki tenía el tiempo que quisiera para poner sus ideas en orden y darse cuenta de lo obvio, aunque conociendo el temperamento de Shindou el momento llegaría más temprano que tarde.

* * *

Shindou ignoró el quinto mensaje que recibía, su celular había estado vibrando sin parar desde hacía una media hora, pero no pensaba mirar.

Además estaba casi seguro de que era Tenma, Kirino ya había intentado mandarle mensajes el día anterior y todos habían tenido el mismo cruel destino, ser borrados sin siquiera haber sido vistos en primer lugar.

—Esto no significa nada—se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse mientras observaba las puertas del gimnasio de la escuela de Ibuki. Pero, ya había pasado casi dos semanas… ¡Dos semanas! Y el mentado imbécil del balón no lo había llamado siquiera. No es que le importara, claro… Pero él creía que tanto tiempo en una relación valdría al menos un mensaje.

—Esto es ridículo—dijo masticando las palabras, y decidiendo que tenía que dejar de hacer estupideces como aquellas. Pero cuando se disponía a dar la vuelta y alejarse, chocó con alguien que venía en la dirección opuesta.

—Lo lamentó—se disculpó mientras frotaba su frente, la persona frente a él era alta. Exponencialmente alta, incluso un poco más que Ibuki.

—No pasa nada—El desconocido tenía cabello oscuro y ojos café profundos. Una sonrisa pequeña y algo torcida decoraba su rostro. El sujeto hizo un sonido como murmullo—Pero… Tú no estudias aquí.

No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

—Ah eso—Shindou se sentía un poco mucho ridículo—Yo solo…

Pero no le dejó continuar, estiró la mano y usando un tono por demás jocoso espetó.

—No estarás tratando de espiar, ¿verdad?

Shindou hizo un sonido de podía calificar de sorpresivo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco, de pronto el extraño le parecía un poco menos encantador—Dudo que alguien se tome el trabajo.

—Ouch, eso dolió—dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero luego soltó una risita—Me agrada tu actitud—dijo finalmente— Mi nombre es Mizuno Chiba, un gusto.

—Shindou Takuto, cero interés en el baloncesto—se sintió algo obligado a aclarar.

Mizuno bufó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en el gimnasio?

Takuto sintió su rostro arder. No. Definitivamente eso era ridículo.

—Nada, nada—dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, se le había pegado esa maldita costumbre de saltar ante la primera idea que tuviera de Ibuki. Más razones para seguir enfadado con él—No sé porque quería ver este juego tonto.

Esta vez Chiba si parecía algo enfadado.

—Hey, el baloncesto no es tonto.

Shindou enarcó una ceja, no dijo nada pero su expresión mostraba claramente lo que pensaba.

—Pues no es precisamente el mejor juego del mundo—dijo, luego de un rato—-No tan bueno como el fútbol, al menos.

Chiba rodó los ojos.

—Suenas como uno de mis compañeros de equipo—Takuto sintió un pequeño escalofrío—Ibuki parece que sufrió de un lavado de cerebro con ese estúpido juego.

—Lo que sea—no era muy amable, es más, su madre se desmayaría si lo viera comportándose de esa manera, pero la mención de Ibuki lo tenía nervioso, quería dejar ese lugar—Yo debo de irme…

Pero antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar, la voz que tanto había ansiado escuchar-aunque no fuera a admitirlo- por teléfono días antes, sonó detrás de ellos.

—Oye, Mizuno, el capitán está…

Pero no terminó, ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos y Shindou pudo jurar que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Eso o con un comentario salido. Al parecer Mizuno escogió el segundo.

—Ah sí, voy ahora Ibuki. Oye, Shindou—y el mentado quiso exigir una explicación, pues el muchacho ahora le trataba como si fueran amigos y no meros conocidos de choque—Deberías quedarte a ver una práctica, así tendrías una mejor idea de lo que de verdad es el baloncesto.

Pero él no tenía cabeza ni estómago para aguantar algo así.

—No, yo…

—Cierto… ¿Cómo era? ¿Shindou?—Pero al parecer Ibuki no pensaba ponérsela fácil, ¿y qué diablos con esa actitud de no sé tu nombre?—O es que hay algo que te impida entrar en nuestro gimnasio.

Mizuno iba a decir algo, como señalar que Ibuki estaba siendo especialmente descortés o que ya conocía al sujeto de hace tiempo, pero la respuesta de Shindou se adelantó.

—Claro que no— y sus ojos resplandecían con decisión—Espero que al menos haya alguien en este equipo que tenga la coordinación para encestar.

Mizuno río.

—Qué ácido, me gusta.

* * *

— ¿No fue tan malo, verdad?—Shindou entornó los ojos, ¿en qué punto de su vida su nivel de madurez había decaído al punto de aguantar una práctica de casi dos horas sólo para probar un punto? No lo sabía, era decepcionante

—He visto mejores.

Mizuno, si mal no recordaba que se llamaba el chico, le hablaba con una sonrisa torcida. Ibuki a su lado los fulminaba con clara molestia en los ojos.

—Entonces debiste irte al inicio.

El veneno destilaba por sus palabras, pero en la entrada de la escuela donde ahora se encontraban, los únicos fastidiados por la atmosfera parecían ser Ibuki y él mismo. Mizuno sólo los veía divertido.

—Esperaba que en algún momento hubiera algo digno de verse—contratacó venenoso—supongo que me equivoqué.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

—Si me disculpan, debo irme.

Escuchó el bufido de Ibuki y la consecuente risa de su compañero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo también voy por allí!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el joven ese ya lo empujaba en la dirección en la que había emprendido –digna- huida.

Shindou pudo jurar que escuchó un sonido de indignación de algún lugar.

* * *

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?—Shindou pensó que había tardado demasiado

—No te sigo—contra puntuó Mizuno—Camino en la misma dirección.

—Lo que sea.

Mizuno rio.

—Vaya, dios los crea y ellos se juntan, ¿dicen no?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Shindou no era familiar a esa clase de expresiones.

—Nada, nada—dijo—Sólo que distas completamente de la idea de "novia"—dijo haciendo las comillas aéreas correspondientes—Pero creo que si quito de lado todo ese estereotipo de la novia del deportista, sí puedo tragarme el cuento de que estuvieras con alguien como Ibuki.

Shindou se detuvo en seco, estaba tan solo a un par de calles de su casa.

— ¿Qué?

Elevó una ceja, confundido.

Mizuno se elevó de hombros.

—Digo, ambos son igual de exasperantes—y esa sonrisa torcida ya le comenzaba a parecer molesta—Pero aun así parece que eres demasiada cosa para alguien como Ibuki, es algo así como un perdedor.

Shindou se giró entonces, mirándolo algo incrédulo.

Y habló antes de que algo volviera a osar salir de la boca de ese tonto.

—Escucha—dijo dando un paso hacia adelante—No sé cómo sabes lo mío y de Ibuki—o lo que habían tenido, como fuera—Pero no tienes derecho de hablar así de él—decir que sólo él podía hablar de esa manera de Ibuki estaba de más.

—Wow, tranquilo—dijo conteniendo una risa.

—Simplemente deja de decir tonterías—y con ese final se alejó. Shindou no pudo notar la sonrisa sabihonda en el rostro de Mizuno ni la mirada sorprendida de Ibuki, metros más atrás.

—Deberías ir tras él—dijo luego Mizuno, si alguien hubiera pasado por allí habría podido suponer que hablaba consigo mismo, pero Ibuki, quien ya había aligerado el paso corriendo detrás de Shindou, había escuchado suficiente.

* * *

Shindou descansó solo cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo en general. Enojado con ese estúpido desconocido y con Ibuki… ya ni recordaba por qué habían terminado esa vez.

Ahogo un suspiro, y escuchó unos pasos acercarse,

—Hola…

Y no, él no esperaba que justamente fuera él quien hubiera aparecido.

El muchacho le veía agitado, parecía que había corrido un largo trecho y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Shindou al fin se movió del lugar, acercándose y mirándolo fijamente.

—Hola…

Ibuki abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo nuevamente, pero Shindou fue más rápido y se fundió en un abrazo, que normalmente no era su estilo.

Y así quedaba, con Shindou sintiendo el cuerpo de Ibuki contra el suyo y reconfortándose con el calor que este emanaba, Ibuki acariciando su cabeza con cariño –nunca diría que amaba esa diferencia de altura.

El eterno círculo. Amantes, enemigos. ¿quién rayos los entendía?

Pero todos los sabía, uno era del uno y así con el otro. Shindou de Ibuki y este de Shindou.

Después de todo, el cliché del "ya te olvidé" nunca había servido con ellos.

* * *

Notas finales: Como que experimentaba, fallé.


End file.
